Haruno Sister's Deadly Reunion
by MoonlightxVampirate
Summary: BEING REVISED! WILL BECOME [Someone's Last Breath] AFTER THIS STORY IS DELETED!
1. This is how life changes in a flashback

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I only own Mizuru and this plot. NOTHING ELSE! This plot because it was in _my_ dream not _your_ dream, _MY_ dream!**

**Chapter One: This is how lives can change in a flashback**

Sakura sat on the bench that was closest to her. She was already 18. She walked down a dark path. "How can I recognize this scary path?" She said under her breath. She came upon a house. Her eyes turned black.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Oh no! Mizuru don't! You can't!" Yelled a frightened lady._

_"Mother, you know I simply cannot disobey auntie's idea of having her sister dead now can I?" The child named Mizuru said._

_Her mother looked at her youngest child standing in the doorway. Her eyes Widened with fear._

_"Sakura! Sakura dear! You must run! Mizuru is taken over by the Haruno family's spirit! GO NOW! Run away before she kills you too!" Her mother yelled._

_"Oh sister,dear. Come, come Sakura. Let your sister take care of you. I forgot how old you were... Now, how old?" Mizuru asked._

_Sakura closed her eyes and ran. "Stop! LEAVE US ALONE Mizuru!" Sakura cried._

_"Oh yeah, I remembered now, your not going to be alive to hear it though! HAHAHA!" Mizuru yelled like she was mental and ran after Sakura._

_Sakura turned back only to see Mizuru._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" Sakura cried once again._

_Mizuru slid across the floor. She jumped infront of her sister with many bloody kunais._

_She took a single one and threw it at Sakura. It barely missed her arm but it still hit her._

_"OOOOOWWWWWWW!" Sakura screamed contantsly. Blood trickled down her arm like rain._

_"Hmm... Your not WORTHY of dying right now. I'll just kill the others instead." Mizuru said with glee._

_She turned around and put her arms up reaching the sky. Water came from the ground. It flooded everything in it's path._

_Sakura clenched her fists forming a vine shelter around herself. Mizuru ran back to where the family was and killed them off one by one._

_Sakura saw the water turned red. "N-n-nooo..." She stuttered._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was seeing the house again. "Deja vu.." She muttered. She clenched her fists. She went inside to see if what happened is true. She gasped at how it was still flooded slightly. She ran to the room that was were she saw here 'mother' dying. She saw her dead body. She looked at what she held close to her heart. It was a picture. "That girl looks like..." she stuttered and continued "...me...". "I MUST tell this to Tsunade. I hope she might have a slight clue." Sakura sighed as she ran off to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was sleeping with books open on her desk. Her snoring was extremely loud. "Wake up Tsunade!" Sakura yelled. "Huh? What? Oh goodmorning Sakura! How is life?" She said. "Fine! With that last sentence you sound like Gai sensei!" Sakura laughed. "TO THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Tsunade mocked Gai as he walked in. "Well Hokage, Youth isn't on _your_ part!" Gai laughed. Tsunade took it as an insult. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura and Gai laughed histerically. "UG! My _best and favorite_ student laughing at her sensei.. HOW IS THAT FAIR?" Tsunade asked. Sakura bowed. "Sorry Tsunade sensei. I just needed a little laugh even though it wasn't at _all_ funny" Sakura said seriously. Tsunade smiled. "Thanks! Oh, you need to go to an Anbu meeting PRONTO! They are appointing the new leader. Here are the 5 top members that ANY ONE of them can become the leader:

Sakura Haruno,

Neji Hyuuga,

Kiba Inuzuka,

Shikamaru Nara,

AND

Tenten Kunai!" Tsunade said with a grin. "You and Neji got the MOST votes so its probly gonna be one of you! Oh and Sakura.." Tsunade mumbled. "Yes.. Tsunade sensei.." Sakura said. "Ahh... Never mind. I'll ask you after the meeting. Now.. go on!" Tsunade said moving her hand to dismiss both Sakura and Gai.

...AT THE ANBU MEETING...

"Here we have the TWO TOP ninjas of the Anbu! Only one will be the leader. Come up here.. SAKURA HARUNO AND NEJI HYUUGA!" The announcer called. Sakura and Neji smiled at the crowed and went up to the stage. "Now I will announce the results.." the announcer muttered into the micraphone "Sakura Haruno I'm sorry but YOUR THE NEW Anbu LEADER!" The announcer said with a grin. Neji smiled and slightly frowned. Sakura walked to Neji. "Hey... Don't feel bad about it... Personally I thought _you_ would win for sure!" Sakura said with a smile. Neji smiled back. "Thanks.. Sakura.." He said politely.

...BACK AT TSUNADE'S OFFICE...

Sakura walked in. "Oh! So Sakura.. Who is the next leader?" Tsunade said unconcerned. "Your looking at her.." Sakura siad with a slight blush. Tsunade looked up in surprise. "WHOOT! YOU DID IT! That other leader _never_ listened to a word I said so now that my OWN student is head, she thinks like me so I won't worry.." Tsunade said relieved. "Oh Tsunade.." Sakura stuttered. Tsunade got up out of her seat. "Yes my dear Sakura?" Tsunade said putting her hand on her shoulder. "It's about...my..._past_!" She said spitting out the last word. "Oh yes.. Isn't that one with Mizuru?" Tsunade asked curiously. "Umm yeah..HEY! HOW'D YA FIND OUT?" Sakura yelled. Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry.. Only I know.. I know you are wondering what happened. Didn't you get a Flashback when you stubmled upon your old house?" Tsunade wondered. "Umm Yeah I guess so.." Sakura mumbled.

Tsunade pulled up a seat next to Sakura's. "You _guess_ so.." Tsunade mimicked. Sakura pushed back her pink hair from her emerald eyes. "Don't mimick me.." Sakura said annoyed. "Fine.." Tsunade said in greif. The blond Tsunade patted Sakura's head. "Stop!" Sakura commanded. The blond let out a sigh. A loud knock came to the door and without a reply, another blond barged in. "TSUNADE!" He cried. "UG! Yes, Naruto.." Tsunade answered annoyed.

Naruto jumped up and down. Sakura slapped her forehead in grief. "Shut up!" She screamed. He stopped and crossed his arms. "baka.." He muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura yelled. Naruto put his head down. "Ohh Nothing.." He inocently said. "DO YOU WANA SEE GOD?" Sakura replied as a raven haired boy with onyx eyes walked in the room. Naruto stopped pouting and looked up. "Heya Sasuke teme.." He said hoping that Sasuke wouldn't blow up.

"Tsunade, Sakura. I spotted a stranger in the village with blond hair, emerald eyes, and a face like Sakura's." He informed. Sakura covered her mouth. "Mizuru.." She whispered. as she ran out. "Did I say something wrong?" Sasuke questioned. Tsunade shook her head. "Its a long story and I'm sure Sakura wouldn't like me telling it. If you wish to know, ask Sakura." Tsunade explained. Sasuke and Naruto nodded as they went to the training grounds to find Kakashi.

Instead, they found the girl Sasuke was talking about destroy the forest with..water... "Water?" Sasuke asked with a how-the-hell-can-water-destroy-trees-and-how-can-she-controll-water-that-massive look plastered on his face. Naruto's jaw dropped. He elbowed Sasuke's arm. "Hey, Sasuke. She does look like Sakura, but hotter. Right?" He commented. "Hn." replied as a why-must-I-answer-that-stupid-question.

**A/N: Hello! For this story, I am not excepting BETA readers. Sorry. The next chapter will be a fight scene. I didn't say much in the beggining because I just found this in my files so I added onto it but didn't change it in anyway. R&R! Here's my little part in it that is like an interview with the characters:**

**SWSU: So...Sakura. How do you feel about having a sister?**

**Sakura: The flashback frightens me and your Sakura..I'm Sakura..equals WEIRD!**

**SWSU: No, Sakura Haruno IN THE STORY!**

**Sakura: Oh!**

**SWSU: slaps forehead UG! Now...Neji..**

**Neji: What?**

**SWSU: How do you feel about losing to Sakura?**

**Neji: I feel weak..**

**Sakura: HEY! I'm not weak..**

**Neji: Then I must be REALLY weak to lose to you!laughs**

**SWSU: Can you like shut up? Neji, ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

**Neji: I already told you... I feel weak!**

**SWSU: Weak isn't a feeling, besides. Sakura is strong!**

**Sakura: YEAH! Thank you author SWSU!**

**SWSU: Ok now...Tsunade!**

**Tsunade: What?**

**SWSU: How does it feel that your best and favorite student is the head Anbu?**

**Tsunade: I feel GREAT! I mean NOBODY listens to the Hokage anymore. Especially that old Anbu leader! He's an old hag!**

**Old Anbu Leader: Atleast I'm not older than you, you old HAG! I'm ONLY 30 and your OVER 50!**

**Tsunade: Least I look younger than you!**

**Old Anbu Leader: WHY! YOU SUN OF A...-gets cut off by SWSU-**

**SWSU: I ASK QUESTION! YOU ANSWER! I didn't call for the old had of an Anbu leader so GET OUT! Now..Naruto!**

**Naruto: WHAT! I'm eating..**

**SWSU: When are you not eating?**

**-Naruto stops to think and SWSU slaps forehead-**

**SWSU: OK! This is over! The next chapter will have more! It won't be updated from 4/21-4/29 since I won't be on my PC. Oh and if you read the A/N's, please type in :**

**Death By Bloody Kunai's**

**Yes, please use this in your posts untill I say otherwise. THANKS!**

**Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha**


	2. Secrets Revealed and Blood Shed

**A/N: I hoped you liked chapter 1! I'm trying to add in more fights and information into this chapter. Thank you for reviewing: **

**sasusakunejitenten4eva, sillymail, and animegirlfan!**

**Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed and Blood Shed

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_"Tsunade, Sakura. I spotted a stranger in the village with blond hair, emerald eyes, and a face like Sakura's." He informed. Sakura covered her mouth. "Mizuru.." She whispered. as she ran out. "Did I say something wrong?" Sasuke questioned. Tsunade shook her head. "Its a long story and I'm sure Sakura wouldn't like me telling it. If you wish to know, ask Sakura." Tsunade explained. Sasuke and Naruto nodded as they went to the training grounds to find Kakashi._

_Instead, they found the girl Sasuke was talking about destroy the forest with..water... "Water?" Sasuke asked with a how-the-hell-can-water-destroy-trees-and-how-can-she-controll-water-that-massive look plastered on his face. Naruto's jaw dropped. He elbowed Sasuke's arm. "Hey, Sasuke. She does look like Sakura, but hotter. Right?" He commented. "Hn." replied as a why-must-I-answer-that-stupid-question._

The girl had blond hair swept in a ponytail with bangs hanging in her emerald eyes. Her hair was long. She also had a third eye on her big forehead...wait..third eye? (A/N: If you have heard of the Jagan eye, it's basically the same but better and called something else.) The eye's color was darkblue. She wore a red tank top with spagetti straps with part of her stomatch showing with a short red skirt that has a slit in it on both sides. Her Konoha headband was placed across her waist with two cross marks 'X'ing the symbol out. She looked about 24 years old.

Naruto was about to scream something to her but Sasuke placed his hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Kizkegan.." The girl said. Her third eye closed on her forehead and left a mark placed where it was. "Mizuru!" They heard a male voice call out. Sasuke shivered at that voice. He saw Itachi run up to the girl so named Mizuru. The two exchanged a quick kiss and then held hands and started talking. Sasuke felt like he was going to puke. That girl was usuing water to destroy the forest then she became gentle.

* * *

Sakura was sitting up in the tree feeling sick also. She threw a kunai at Mizuru who was very distracted. She hit her back and made it bleed. Mizuru looked in the tree only to see a flash of pink. She smiled. "Itachi, I have to fight her now.." Mizuru sighed as she kissed Itachi goodbye. Sasuke looked next to him, only to find a blond pukeing next to him. He quickly jumped behind a different bush.

Mizuru quickly jumped into the trees. Sasuke saw that Itachi wasn't looking in his nore the tree's direction so he jumped into the trees to follow them. He heard kunai clash against kunai to see that there was a blond against a pink-haired girl. She closely watched as the both yelled "Kizkegan!". An eye appeard on both foreheads. Mizuru held her hand up to the sky as Sakura placed her hand on the ground.

From Mizuru's hand came waves and waves of water. From Sakura's hand came vines, very sharp vines. Water hit Sakura while the vines hit Mizuru and pierced her skin deeply. They both stood up and clentched their fists. "Kizsivu" Sakura mumbled while Mizuru mumbled "Kizsibu". Sakura became a giant Tiger while Mizuru became a giant Eagle. (A/N: I know this is SOO random! And stupid I think.) Since they were gigantic, the entire village could see them. (They could also see far away villages) Mizuru flew high into the air and swooped down to bite Sakura's neck. Her beak sinking deep into her flesh.

Sakura growled and sank her teeth into Mizuru's neck also. Her claws made 3 huge scars down her back. They both shrieked in pain. "Cancel!" They both yelled. Sakura landed on her feet and pushed her hand into the ground and turned it slightly. Mizuru was falling in the air and landed on her back. Suddenly, the earth below her trembled. Mizuru grasped her neck tightly in pain. Sakura placed her other hand onto of her hand inside the ground to steady it. She pulled both hands up and yelled "Kizjika no Jutsu!". Vines sprouted up from the ground. The vines werent green like they should, they were as red as hell it'self. Mizuru panicked. She knew that this was the end...

Mizuru laid on the ground waiting for the end. Her sister was stronger and possesed more powers than she had. She looked over her shoulder and waved a bye to Itachi. Itachi, broke down crying. (A/N: Yes, he is very OOC!) His hair covered his eyes as they flooded tears. Sasuke could see his brother who he failed to kill before. As he was distracted, Sasuke threw a kunai at his back killing him. "Man, when Itachi is vulnerable, he dies." Sasuke said to himself. Mizuru closed all three of her eyes as the vines pierced her body. Screams of pain left her mouth. Her eyes opened. "I see the light leaving your eyes!" Sakura yelled. New vines came from around Mizuru's still-living body and they covered her and pulled her down into the earth. "Mizuru, hell has called and they have took back their bitch.." Sakura said just as Mizuru's body was fully in the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you've liked that chapter! It seems to end the story, hasn't it? HELL NO! More is coming. Mizuru is the main theme. There is more to it with romance and other things still according to Mizuru. Next Chapter: The Haruno's History. The next chapter will have what happened to the other family members, who else was in the family, ****and who the family spirit is! **

**And for 'Kizjika no Jutsu' is my own name for 'Death Vines' and is MY WORD so u cannot take it!sticks tounge out**

**Now..here are the interviews:**

**SWSU: So..Mizuru?**

**Mizuru: What the hell do you want?**

**SWSU: Tsk..Tsk.. What a bad tounge you have! Well, how does it feel that your boyfriend is or was Itachi?**

**Mizuru: He's hot.**

**SWSU: Ok..**

**Itachi: YEY!**

**Mizuru: Itachi!hugges Itachi**

**SWSU: HELLO! You two are DEAD! Itachi, shoo!**

**-Itachi sighs and walks out-**

**Mizuru: Bye Itachi! See YOU in hell..**

**SWSU: Shoo Mizuru! Now Sakura..**

**Sakura: Yeah?**

**Mizuru: HEY! You killed me! I'm 24 and YOUR 18! How's that possible?**

**SWSU: Sakura was 3 when you killed your family and you were 9. Simple as that. 6 years separated you two!**

**Mizuru: PFT! Whatever. I'm going to hell to meet up with Itachi!**

**SWSU: Like ur wanted here! Now LIKE I WAS SAYING! Sakura, how do you feel that your sister is dead?**

**Sakura: Dead weight is off my shoulders!**

**SWSU: OK. Sasuke, how did you feel when you saw Sakura fight Mizuru?**

**Sasuke: Scared.**

**SWSU: Why?**

**Sakura: YEAH! Why, why were you scared Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Because when you were that Giant Tiger..it scared me...**

**Sakura: Really?**

**Sasuke: Yeah!**

**-Sakura turns back into the Tiger-**

**Sasuke: AWW!runs around and screams like a girl**

**SWSU: Ok. No more interviews since they are getting out of hand. Please Review and hopefully I'll get in chapter 3 before 4/21!**


	3. The Haruno's History

**A/N: OK! I hoped you liked that chapter. Yes, I WAS late on that chapter so I am SORRY! I have a life other than writing fanfictions and thats sitting on my computer chair and being on it 24/7! I hope you liked the last chapter and I wish you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters except those I create. Like for this story, Mizuru. This story's plot I also own. OH! And I own the Jutsu(s) I create. I will post the Jutsu(s)' meaning at the end of the story.**

**THANKS: I thank those who reviewed last chapter. Here are those special people who I'd like to thank: sillymail, animegirlfan, azianlovable!**

**The begining will be continuing from the last chapter like a regular new chapter but I will cut it so you can see that past.**

**Chapter Three: The Haruno's History

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_Sakura growled and sank her teeth into Mizuru's neck also. Her claws made 3 huge scars down her back. They both shrieked in pain. "Cancel!" They both yelled. Sakura landed on her feet and pushed her hand into the ground and turned it slightly. Mizuru was falling in the air and landed on her back. Suddenly, the earth below her trembled. Mizuru grasped her neck tightly in pain. Sakura placed her other hand onto of her hand inside the ground to steady it. She pulled both hands up and yelled "Kizjika no Jutsu!". Vines sprouted up from the ground. The vines werent green like they should, they were as red as hell it'self. Mizuru panicked. She knew that this was the end..._

_Mizuru laid on the ground waiting for the end. Her sister was stronger and possesed more powers than she had. She looked over her shoulder and waved a bye to Itachi. Itachi, broke down crying. (A/N: Yes, he is very OOC!) His hair covered his eyes as they flooded tears. Sasuke could see his brother who he failed to kill before. As he was distracted, Sasuke threw a kunai at his back killing him. "Man, when Itachi is vulnerable, he dies." Sasuke said to himself. Mizuru closed all three of her eyes as the vines pierced her body. Screams of pain left her mouth. Her eyes opened. "I see the light leaving your eyes!" Sakura yelled. New vines came from around Mizuru's still-living body and they covered her and pulled her down into the earth. "Mizuru, hell has called and they have took back their bitch.." Sakura said just as Mizuru's body was fully in the ground._

Sakura fell to the ground, panting. Sweat gathered at the top of her forehead. Her pantings grew louder, so loud that even Sasuke, who was still standing in the tree, could hear too clearly. He jumped down from the tree and jumped to her aid. He picked her up and put her on his back. He ran to the Hokage's office. He kicked the door down. Tsunade looked up startled at her visitor. "GOD! You just _had _to knock my door down, didn't you!" She yelled.

"Sakura battled with Mizuru. Mizuru is dead but Sakura is hurt." Sasuke said, ignoring the Godaime's outburst. Tsunade's eyes looked at the girl on Sasuke's back. "Ok. Place Sakura on the bench next to my desk. I will take care of her. Now, leave." Tsunade instructed. Sasuke nodded his head and laid Sakura carefully on the bench. Her pants were getting less heavy and she soon breathed normally. Sasuke exited the room. Tsunade rubbed her hands together. "Oh Great KA-" Tsunade started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She slapped her hands on her desk. "Who are you and what the hell to you want?" Tsunade screamed then started on paperwork to act like nothing weird was happening.

"This is Ino! I need to ask you some quick questions about whats happening with something dealing with the Anbu!" The so-called Ino replied sweetly. "Fine, you may come in Ino. Don't mind the person laying on the bench." Tsunade greeted. Ino opened the door. Her eyes fixed on the 'mystery' person laying on the bench. "OMG! Sakura what the hell happened to you?" Ino somewhat yelled. "Did I not tell you to not mind her!" Tsunade shrieked. "BUT! I'm her Best Friend!" Ino whined. Tsunade threw her arms on her desk and buried her face within them. "Just leave me ALOOOOOOONE!" Tsunade sobbed. Ino sighed. "FINE! Never mind Sakura then! OK. NOW! I heard from another Anbu member, that Neji snuck out of Konoha and joined the Sound Village! PLUS! He's getting married to someone other than his fiance Tenten!" Ino screamed as Neji and Tenten walked in the room.

* * *

Tsunade looked up. "I can tell that whoever told you this likes either Tenten or Neji or hates either or both of them. If you haven't noticed, that isn't true. Neji loves Tenten too much, I don't think it was possible.." Tsunade replied. "OOOHHH! Ok. I also heard that some Anbu are turning against Konoha. I don't know if it's true or not. HEY! I'll be in diguise to be another person SOO I can find out. I've ALWAYS wanted to do this!" Ino said, stars appearing in her crystal eyes.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and threw her head down into her arms again with a loud _thump_. Tenten walked over to the slumped over blond. "Tsunade, would you like me to remove this loud-mouth from your office?" She asked. Tsunade nodded her head. "Shizune! I need Advil!" She mumbled loudly. A dark-haired women with a pig in her arms ran over to the slumped blond and placed a pill with a glass of water in front of her. Tsunade waved her hand to shoo her. Shizune bowed and ran off.

Tenten grabbed Ino's collar and dragged her out of the Godaime's office. Neji followed Tenten as she was scolding Ino. He just laughed silently. Tsunade sighed in relief. She walked over to Sakura. She kneeled over her as she rubbed her hand together. "Dizjukengo" She whispered. Her hands were laying flatly on Sakura's stomatch. She lifted her hands, keeping them flat. She hovered her hands over Sakura's body, healing it.

The blood on Sakura's body disapeared in a matter of seconds. Her wounds healed quickly. Only one mark was still visible. A long mark on her neck. Her third-eye disapeared leaving a small, yet visible, line across her forehead. Tsunade sighed in relief as she walked back to her desk.

* * *

**Now for the Past Part...dun dun dun dun!

* * *

**

It was morning. The sun crept through the window. It brightened the room where two beds were. A girl who had blond hair raised her arms above her head along with a yawn. She opened and rubbed her emerald eyes. "AWW! Good mornin' Sak!" She greeted as she ran over to the other bed. She shook the sleeping figure who was buried under the covers. She tore down the covers to reveal a very little girl cuddling a small stuffed animal which was a little dog. The little one opened her emerald eyes to the piercing sun's rays. She pushed her pink hair out of her eyes and smiled. "Good mornin' Mizu!" She greeted also.

She hopped out of bed. "Race ya to the kitchen!" The elder one said. The other one agreed as she threw her dog on her bed and ran behind her sister. They zoomed down the stairs and fell onto the couch, at the same time. They made a _thud_ on their impact. A women emrged from the kitchen. She had pink hair that went to her mid-back. Her crystal eyes shined with the sun. "Mizuru! Sakura! How many times have I told you NOT to race each other!" She yelled. The pink haired girl nodded. "Moma. Whats for breakfast?" She asked the woman. "Sakura, your father is cooking french-toast." She answered. "MOM! Is Leslie coming over today? Well, since the entire family is coming over." The blond asked. "Yes. But, Mizuru, I thought you hated Leslie." Their mom answered. The blond named Mizuru was about to say something but was glad that she was cut off.

"Breakfast is READY!" They heard. A man with black hair and emerald eyes walked out of the kitchen with an apron on. The woman chuckled as Sakura and Mizuru laughed at the site of their father in an apron. The girls jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. They all sat in their seats and started eating. The mother was cutting Sakura's french toast. Mizuru was putting syrup on her's and was doing it messily. "Mizuru. Let me do it. Your making a mess." The father commanded. Mizuru nodded and gave her father the bottle.

After they finished eating, Sakura and Mizuru ran upstairs to get changed. Sakura put on a short-sleeve pink shirt with red matching shorts. Mizuru put on a necklace that was givin to her by her favorite aunt, their Aunt Kikeuzto. It had a star with a 'F S' in the background behind the star that was gold. There was a 'M' on the star in red letters. Her sister also put on a red short-sleeve shirt with a matching red skirt. Mizuru demanded to do Sakura's hair so it would look nice. Sakura agreed. She sat in front of her. Mizuru brushed Sakura's shoulder-length pink hair. Mizuru put it up in a ponytail with strands of hair on the side of her face. Mizuru's hair was fashioned the same way.

They walked down the stairs. They heard a loud girly scream which belonged to none other than their annoying cousin, Leslie. Leslie had bright orange hair with freckles across her face. She had brown eyes. Mizuru gave her a special nickname of _pumpkin _since with her orange hair and brown eyes, she did look like a pumpkin. The _pumpkin _ran to the stairwell where Sakura and Mizuru were. She gave them a cheecky grin. Both gave her a cold stare. Leslie's smile turned into a frown. She started to cry. "Auntie Kecoma! They are being mean to me again!" Leslie wailed. She was indeed, lying through her teeth, like she always did. The girls' mom stormed to where her daughters were. "GIRLS! Why did yo-" "Mom! Chill! We did nothing. She came running to us, giving us her dorky, irritating smile. He stared at her, showing no emotion and then she cries, lies, and complains while we aren't to blame." Mizuru cut off her mother with her long speech.

Their mother, Kecoma, sighed and nodded in defeat. Mizuru was satisied. Sakura was sleepy and Leslie was defeated. Leslie glared at Mizuru who retured a worse glare back. Leslie crossed her arms on her chest and plopped down on the couch. "Sakura, soon, we will nver have to deal with her again.." Mizuru whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura had no clue what she meant but, it scared her somehow. Kecoma gathered everyone in the living room for something special. Mizuru grinned and snuck out to her room and closed the door shut.

She sat down on the ground and did a few hand signs. Like she expected, a knock was heard upon the door. Mizuru knew who it was and opened the door to reveal her Aunt Kikeuzto. She wore the same necklace as Mizuru but the 'M' was replaced with a 'K'. Mizuru then locked the door. They sat in a circle, chanting something. They ended with "Shrikengan Haruno F S!". Light surrounded them as her Aunt Kikeuzto disapeard. After the light was gone, Mizuru looked normal. Well, except for two things. One, on her necklace it had 'M K' instead of just 'M' and two, she had a third eye upon her forehead. She took her Konoha Headband and tied it across her forehead where the third eye was.

Kecoma walked into her own room and sat on her bed. She sighed as she was alone, finally. All her family wishing to talk to her. Sakura walked past her bedroom door to the kitchen for a drink. Mizuru walked down the stairs. She made sure Leslie was in the Family Room which was now holding about 100 Haruno Clan members. From the corner, she did a few hand signs and raised her hand in the air and brought it down fast. "Jukegon" She mumbled as the Family Room's only door shut and locked by itself, well, to the other members.

There were screams from the room and the noise faded as the clue-less Harunos relized it was no use. She then ran to the entrance of her mom's room. Her mom sat there quietly. Kecoma looked at her daughter who was glaring at her evily. She noticed the 'M K' on her necklace. She shook her head in disbelief. "Kikeuzto turned into the Family Spirit and she's controlling you, isn't she?" Kecoma asked. "Something like that.." Mizuru answered as she ripped her headband off her forehead, revealing her third eye. Kecoma shriked in terror.

"Oh no! Mizuru don't! You can't!" Kecoma yelled. "Mother, you know I simply cannot disobey auntie's idea of having her sister dead now can I?" Mizuru replied. Kecoma looked out the doorway to see Sakura staring at them. "Sakura! Sakura dear! You must run! Mizuru is taken over by the Haruno family's spirit! GO NOW! Run away before she kills you too!" Kecoma screamed. "Oh sister,dear. Come, come Sakura. Let your sister take care of you. I forgot how old you were... Now, how old?" Mizuru asked. Sakura closed her eyes and ran. "Stop! LEAVE US ALONE Mizu" Sakura cried. "Oh yeah, I remembered now, your not going to be alive to hear it though! HAHAHA!" Mizuru yelled like she was mental and ran after Sakura. Sakura turned back only to see Mizuru. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" Sakura cried once again. Mizuru slid across the floor. She jumped infront of her sister with many bloody kunais. She took a single one and threw it at Sakura. It barely missed her arm but it still hit her. OOOOOWWWWWWW!" Sakura screamed contantsly. Blood trickled down her arm like rain. "Hmm... Your not WORTHY of dying right now. I'll just kill the others instead." Mizuru said with glee. She turned around and put her arms up reaching the sky. "F S M K Utezium" She said. Water came from the ground. It flooded everything in it's path. Sakura clenched her fists forming a vine shelter around herself. She sprinted back to the Family Room and unlocked the door and killed every Haurno, one by one. Sakura saw the water turned red. "N-n-nooo..." She stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: That was the last chapter. The last paragraph was the flashback but a little more detailed because it was continuing on the story. Here are the Jutsus:**

**Dizjukengo: Body Heal Fully**

**Shrikengan Haruno F S: Sacrifise Haruno Family Spirit**

**Jukegon: Trap**

**F S M K Utezium: Family Spirit Mizuru Kikeuzto Flood**

**Character Interviews:**

**SWSU: SOOO! Kecoma..**

**Kecoma: Yes?**

**SWSU: How does it feel to be killed by your OWN daughter?**

**Kecoma: It sucks..**

**Mizuru: HAHA! I was only 9 when I killed you!**

**SWSU: Ok now, Mizuru, go away. Sakura, how does it feel to be carried by Sasuke?**

**Sakura: It was heaven.**

**Sasuke: Ok...**

**Sakura: HIYA SASUKE!-Hugs Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: Sakura, your choking me!**

**Sakura: Sorry..**

**SWSU: AW! How sweet! Love birds!**

**Sasuke: Shut up!**

**Sakura: YEAH! Shut it SWSU!**

**SWSU: HEY! YOU can't tell me to shut up because this is MY story so STOP TURNING ON ME! I COMAND YOU!**

**SWSU: Ok. Never mind that. Thats all for today. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sasuke: Hopefully SWSU will go away soon so that I can take over this story. I will be Hokage. I will kill Itachi. I-**

**Sakura: -will be married to me!**

**Sasuke: STOP RUINING MY MOMENT!**

**Sakura: It's true, isn't it...Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Let me finish! I will kill everyone except my wife who is Sakura!**

**Sakura: YEY! -hugs Sasuke-**

**SWSU: Ahem! I am still HERE!**

**Sasuke: GO away!**

**SWSU: You GO away! GOSH! I could take you out of this story Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: I'm gonna kill you...**

**SWSU: YEAH! You wish! I'm the Hokage!**

**Tsunade: No, you are the editor, Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha...AKA SWSU.**

**Sasuke: THATS what it stands for!**

**SWSU: YEP! I am Sakura Uchiha, wife of Sasuke! WHOOT!**

**Sasuke: Kami, SAVE ME!**

**SWSU: SHUT IT!**

**-That ends the conversation. If I were to continue, there would be many 'colorful' words. I'll just go with that right now..-**


	4. Reminiscing

**A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter. This may seem a little weird. I changed the summary so it goes along with how the story is changing.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naurto but I do own this plot, my OC's and my Sasuke! LOL. I hate the fact that I don't own him. Oh and I was just joking about owning Sasuke. I wish I did though!**

**Chapter Four: Reminiscing

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_The blood on Sakura's body disapeared in a matter of seconds. Her wounds healed quickly. Only one mark was still visible. A long mark on her neck. Her third-eye disapeared leaving a small, yet visible, line across her forehead. Tsunade sighed in relief as she walked back to her desk._

It was the next morning when, Sakura's emerald eyes shot open. Tsunade smiled. "Good MORING sleepy-head!" The blond sung in an opera way. Sakura quickly covered her ears to shoo away the terrible noise. Sakura quickly jolted to the door but Tsunade's voice called out a "Where do you think your going?". "Home." She answered. The blond could only nod and let her go.

On her way home, she could sense something was wrong. She stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes. Her hearing sensed someone familiar, way too familiar, laughing. Saying something along the lines of "Sister, you thought you killed me!". Sakura noticed this tone of voice quickly. She darted to the forest, exactly the spot where they battled. Haruno against Haruno. Sister versus Sister. Blood against Blood. Sakura versus Mizuru.

* * *

There she was. Mizuru, stood streching her arms and yawning. Mizuru started walking towards the scary path, to the old Haruno house. Sakura felt her blood run cold. She silently jumped from tree top to tree top, following Mizuru.

That house came into view. It still looked like a cabin but most of it was underground. Mizuru jumped inside and pondered through her memories. Her ears perked up as she heard 2 words "Hello, Sister." She smiled then turned to see Sakura. No sign of attacking but just walked beside her. "Hmm. Not attacking me, 'eh?" Mizuru asked. "Not this time.." Sakura sadly replied. Mizuru smirked and propped her arm over her sister's shoulder. "Just like old times!" The blond yelled in joy as Sakura rolled her eyes. "After, we fight." Sakura informed as Mizuru nodded throwing her fist in the air.

The sisters ran up the stairs to visit their old room. Sakura swept her hands across her bed sheets and felt a small lump. She tossed off the covers and saw her stuffed animal which was a dog. A smile adorned her face as she hugged it with delight. Mizuru gazed at the perfumes, makeup, and jewlery on her vanity table. She gawked at the necklace Kecoma had given her when she was very young. She gazed at it's beauty. It was a tear-drop necklace with a sappire placed in shaped as a tear-drop, fitting in with the 18kgold tear-drop lining. Her eyes sparkled at it's beauty as she turned to Sakura.

She smiled and walked to her little sister. "Sak, take this. Mom gave it to me when I was very young. I want you to have it. Ya know, we haven't talked like this in years! And, this will probly be the last time, too." Mizuru said as she handed Sakura the necklace. Sakura eyed it with such adoration. She smiled and for the first time in many, many years, forgetting Mizuru's betrayance, she hugged her. Mizuru was surprised but still hugged her little sister back.

Mizuru put the necklace on Sakura's neck. Sakura mouthed a small 'thank you' then grabbed a small box under her bed. "This _was_ your 10th birthday present but I could never give it to you. So, since your here, here you go. It still is childish but, it wouldn't feel right never giving it to you." Sakura said, handing the box over to Mizuru. She sat on the bed and slowly undercovered the box's top. Her eyes twinkled as tears started to form in her emerald eyes.

* * *

She slowly took it out. It was a beautiful, diamond necklace. There was a large diamond as the background with 18k gold outlined a thick 'M' as small diamonds were inside. On the ouside of the 'M' were more diamonds but different colors like pink, blue, green, and black. The chain was 14k gold and it fit her neck perfectly. Mizuru's eyes fully watered and she began to cry uncontrolably. "Sak, it's not childish at all. It's so beautiful! I'll never take it off!" Mizuru said inbetween sobbs.

Sakura saw how much it meant to her and hugged her sister tightly. Mizuru looked up, with teary eyes. "Sak, thanks." She said and Sakura smiled warmly. "Mizuru, I wonder where Shisumede's body is." Sakura said. "Oh yea! I forgot about Shisumede! I miss that little kitten!" Mizuru replied wiping her tears of joy. A small knock came at their door, the sound was made from a very small creature since it knocked very low. The door slowly opened as a small, black kitten came from the doorway. "Shisumede?" Sakura whispered as the kitten said a loud, happy meow. "Oh Shisumede! It's been about 15 years and you haven't changed a bit! Your still that same small fluffball!" Mizuru yelled happily as the kitten ra towards them and settled gently on Sakura's lap. Shisumede laid down as both sisters petted and rubbed the kitten to no end.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Oh and THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY! So please stop asking. Don't you like how they suddenly become friends. This chapterisn't that long I know but this is all I could think of so please, SPARE ME!This chapter's theme: Sakura and Mizuru forget their past and become actuall sisters again. **

**Next chapter's main-theme:**

**Sakura _must_ choose between keeping her sister or killing her to stay in Konoha. Mizuru knows so what's her plan?**


	5. Things So Hard To Say

**A/N: So sorry about the late update! Anyways, ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 5!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Things So Hard To Say**

_RECAP: _

_Sakura saw how much it meant to her and hugged her sister tightly. Mizuru looked up, with teary eyes. "Sak, thanks." She said and Sakura smiled warmly. "Mizuru, I wonder where Shisumede's body is." Sakura said. "Oh yea! I forgot about Shisumede! I miss that little kitten!" Mizuru replied wiping her tears of joy. A small knock came at their door, the sound was made from a very small creature since it knocked very low. The door slowly opened as a small, black kitten came from the doorway. "Shisumede?" Sakura whispered as the kitten said a loud, happy meow. "Oh Shisumede! It's been about 15 years and you haven't changed a bit! Your still that same small fluffball!" Mizuru yelled happily as the kitten ra towards them and settled gently on Sakura's lap. Shisumede laid down as both sisters petted and rubbed the kitten to no end.

* * *

_

_**One Week Later...**_

Sakura sat up in her bed. Shisumede was curled up at the foot of her bed.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

She smached her hand on her alarm clock. "IM UP YOU DAMNED THING!" She yelled as footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Sakura couldn't bare to not laugh. She saw Mizuru with an apron on, a BRIGHT, VERY BRIGHT, orange one to be exact. "Mizu, your gonna blind me wearing **that**!" "Sak! If you think thats very funny, look at yours!" Mizuru showing Sakura a BRIGHT, VERY BRIGHT, yellow apron. Sakura gasped in pain as she covered her mouth with her hand. "UGLY!" She pointed in Mizuru's direction.

She pointed to herself. "Me? Or the apron?" "BOTH!" "Sak! That's it!" She yelled, Sakura screamed childishly as Mizuru threw Sakura down the stairs. They both laughed as someone knocked on the door. Sakura couldn't get up so Mizuru jumped over her and opened the door. "Hello?" She asked as another blond women stood before her. "Where is Sakura?" The lady asked. Mizuru nodded. "Why don't you come in." She stated more than asked and opened the door for the women. Her eyes wandered to the 'lump' on the floor.

Mizuru went up to this so-called lump and kicked it. "Sak! Wake up! Someones here to see you!" "Alright! Mizu, help me up! Oh and, thanks for throwing me!" "No problem! Always here to help!" At that statement, Sakura rolled her eyes. Sakura looked at the women before here, once she got help from Mizuru. "Hi, Tsunade-sama!" She greeted. "Sakura, why is Mizuru here?" She whispered. A shrug of the shoulders was her reply. "Tsunade-sama, would you like to stay for breakfast?" Sakura asked. "Sure, why not! I haven't had a good breakfast in a long time!" She smiled. Sakura nodded. She put on her cough**ugly**cough apron and joined Mizuru in the kitchen.

* * *

"So your the Hokage, eh?" Mizuru asked Tsunade. She nodded, trying to see where this was going. Mizuru turned around and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet 'cha! I am Haruno Mizuru!" Tsunade smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too. Please, call me Tsunade!" She insited. Mizuru smiled. _But, I know Tsunade-sama will get mad. Atleast, I hope she understands and supports it. _Sakura thought. After the Haruno sisters were finished with their cooking, they served it. _Heh. Tsunade-sama is eating like Ino-pig, _Sakura thought. _UG. I know what I must do. After Tsunade-san is finished and we have talking time, I will tell Tsunade-san. Hopefully, she'll understand. If not, I'll make her using my Kizkegan! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA, _Mizuru thought. After the three finsihed, they sat in the living room and chatted.

* * *

"Umm.. Tsunade-san?" Mizuru asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, me and Sakura wana tell you something."

"Ok, go on." Tsunade had a bad feeling.

"Well, we think it's the best if we leave this village."

"Why?"

"Well, since people are starting to remember me. I went shopping this morning and a shopkeeper said that murderers cannot buy from this store. Sakura has also told me about how people mis-treat her because I'm related to her. I can't take it anymore. We were going to go back into the village were I was living."

"N-nnno.." Tsunade muttered as she shook her head.

"Tsunade-sama. I'll visit. On your birthday, my friends birthdays, and Christmas eve!" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, this house will stay Sakura's and nobody will be permitted to enter since we won't know when your here. Sakura, just promise me that you'll be ok." Tsunade pleaded Sakura as she was on the brink of tears.

* * *

Sakura nodded slowly as a loud **meow **was heard from the stairway. "Ya know wat? I don't know how Shisumede is still alive." Mizuru said. "I remember mom saying that granny put a spell on Shisumede so she'll live forever. And, Shisumede will never grow old so she'll be a healthy kitten forever!" Sakura replied. "Hmm.. Thats kinda like the spell I have!" Tsunade said outloud. "Well, I just look in my **late 20's or early 30's** but I am really **56**." She explained as The sisters gasped in shock.

Another knock was at the door. Sakura walked over. "Hello?" "Oh Sakura-san! Is Tsunade-sama here?" "Oh yes Shizune-san. Tsunade-sama is here. Come in, come in!" Sakura said as she let a women with black hair, carrying a pig inside. "Oh Tsunade-sama! I was worried!" The women said. "No need to worry Shizune!" Tsunade said. Shizune say the other blond and walked over to her. "Hello, my name is Shizune. I'm Tsunade-sama's assistant." and she took out her hand. "Hi, Shizune. I am Haruno Mizuru. Nice to meet you!" and shook Shizune's hand. _HARUNO! WTF? She must be- no. Only the killer of the Haruno clan AND Sakura live. So. Mizuru must be the murderer! _Shizune thought as her pig jumped out of her hands and landed on Mizuru's lap. "Ton-ton!" Shizune scolded. "Don't worry about it. I think it's just Ton-ton's way of saying hello!" Mizuru said and Ton-ton nodded.

Tsunade's head hung low, in sorrow.

* * *

_I don't know how this will end up..._

_**Hey! Don't worry, Sakura is at the same level as Shizune. Actually higher! We can trust her!**_

_And you are?_

_**Your inner you AKA Inner Tsunade!**_

_So?_

_**So, WAIT! I am ALSO the Hokage! w00t w00t!**_

_Are you drunk or something?_

_**So what if I am! Your ALWAYS drunk!**_

_OK, now, HOW THE HELL DID WE GET ON THIS FUCKING TOPIC?_

_**I dunno, maybe because you were being STUPID!**_

_Shut up, anyways, if Sakura leaves, what will happen?_

_**Do I look like a fortune teller to you or am I GOD to you?**_

_Both_

_**Great. Your an idiot..**_

_If I get this straight then since your me, YOUR AN IDIOT TOO!_

_**-sniffs- you hurt my feelings! I'm gone!

* * *

**_

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade then snapped back to reality. "Sorry! Just, a little lost on thought!" She replied. "Um..Shizune, we better go now. I have alot of paperwork. Oh and Sakura, Mizuru, you should get ready. Since it's tonight." She said, refusing to let tears fall. The Harunos nodded as the Hokage, her assistant, and the pig walked out.

* * *

**flashback**

_"So, when will you be leaving?" Tsunade inquired. "Tonight." Mizuru replied plainly. "Sakura, what about your friends. Will you tell them?" She asked. "Yes, of course. Some I'll talk to in person, others I'll just leave a note at their door." Sakura answered. _

_What will you do with Sasuke? In person or in a note?" Tsunade asked, wanting to know. "A note. I'm afraid he'll try to stop me, and since I might just start to breakdown and cry. I promised to never cry infront of him ever again." Sakura answered._

_Tsunade nodded her head. "I just hope he won't think this is my doing!" She said nervously. Just imagining THE Uchiha Sasuke getting way pissed at her is NOT a good thing!_

**end of flashback

* * *

**

"Shizune.."

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura is leaving Konoha.."

"What? Why?" Shizune asked impatiently now that they are in the Hokage's office.

"Well, she just can't take how people are treating her sister and since she's Mizuru's sister, they hate her too. But, they'll come back on my birthday, her friends' birthdays, and Christmas Eve."

"Oh.."

"Don't worry Shizune, her friends list also include you!"

"Tsunade-sama, it's not about that.."

"Then what's it about?" She asked, feeling sad.

"Well, I just don't know if we can trust Mizuru, I mean, she did kill their entire clan infront of Sakura's own eyes. Who thinks she won't do that again?"

"Shizune, who is there to kill? Mizuru doesn't know who Sakura's friends are so that won't happen! The only other way is one she's not possibly strong enough to kill!"

"Whats that, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, very eager.

"Konoha."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura looked at her list.

_See..._

_Ino_

_Hinata_

_Naruto_

_Tenten

* * *

_

_Post Notes..._

_Sasuke_

_Kiba_

_Shikamaru_

_Shino_

_Choji_

_Neji_

_Lee

* * *

_

Since all of the rookie nine and Gai's team have become best friends, she felt that everyone of them should know. She would only talk to her best friends. The girls, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Her pal who is like her brother, Naruto. She came up to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened it up to see Sakura looking very sad.

"Sakura, whats wrong?"

"Um. There is something I have to tell you, Naruto."

"Yeah? Well, come in!" After letting Sakura come in, she sat on the couch and Naruto sat beside her.

"I am leaving Konoha."

"Why?"

"Because, the villagers hate my sister and since we're close again, they hate me. I just can;t take it anymore. But, It's ot like I'll never visit though. I'll be back on everyone's birthday and Christmas Eve..." Sakura said holding back tears. Naruto was shocked.

"Does Tsunade know about this?" And she nodded.

"Who else knows?" Your the first I've told. I'm only telling you, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. The others I'll give them a note.

"Sakura, why aren't you telling Sasuke? Well, in person?" He just needed to know, but he didn't know why.

"I just don't want him to stop me. I just don't want to cry infront of him or anybody for that matter." She said and brokedown crying. Naruto hugged her.

"It's okay Sakura. Shhhh. Please, stop crying. I understand. If Sasuke-teme tries to stop you, he'll have to get through me first." He said. His words comforted her, and her crying lessened.

"Thank you so much Naruto. And tonight is when I'll be leaving." She said. She said her goodbyes and headed to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten's house.

After saying goodbye in person, she took out her notes for the others. All were in envelopes with their name on it so their family would know who it's for.

* * *

She soon had one left. _Sasuke_ was written on it. She quickly posted it silently on the door and ran back to her house. She didn't want Sasuke to read the letter right now, so, she performed a special jutsu using her Kizkegan to make sure that once it strikes Midnight, the envelope will be visible so he'll read it after she left.

It just struck 10 when Sakura and Mizuru left the house. **Meow** came from Mizuru's bag. "Hush! Hush Shisumede or you'll wake everybody up! Seriously!" She scolded as Shisumede quieted down and finally stopped altogether. They walked and finally reached the gates of Konoha. Sakura took of her forehead protector and stuffed it into her bag. "Goodbye, Konoha." They both said and ran off, for their destination. What was it may you ask? The Village Hidden in the Mist.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO! This just came to me! Was it good? Guess who they'll meet up with! Because FINALLY I have a chapter planned out! Um, this one took 9 hours to make. Currently where I'm at, it's about 4:38 and I have had no sleep due to typing this. But, I'll upload this tomorrow since I have like 1 minute left one the computer so, farewell!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Becca: Ok. This is _NOT A CHAPTER!_ I just wana say that I won't be really updating that much (like i did before) b/c of this damned thing called school. B/c of HW, I go on my pc once or twice a month. get it, A MONTH! The other time i get to go on is if i have a paper due. my friggin english teacher won't let us not-have a project due. don't even get me started on my math teacher. shes soo old. ya know what? me and my friends had a nice discusion on how we think she got lyposucion(sp?) and i know i didn't spell that write! We have about 10 papers of HW due everynight for math and around 20 for the weekends. Math is also my most hated subject. I'm also grounded from my pc for a bit because i am already failing Spanish with my 15 average. and yes im that terrible. so i am terribly sorry for not updating anything. i am almost done with the new story so while your watiting for my updating, you can read that. oh and i cannot guarentee that the chapters for my stories will be long like usual.(cinderella's twist, sakura's suicide, haruno sisters deadly reuiniun, and new school savior) oh and it's around 4:00am so i really cannot spell.**

**Candice: hiya. i'm writing this about 6:00am and i am very tired. my history teacher is seriously a lesbien(sp?) so she walked up to me and stood beside me and looked down my shirt and she gave me a 'special' note. I started freaking out. I was getting pissed becca since she was sitting next to me and laughing the entire time. it was my turn to laugh when the teacher turned around, took a quadrupal check and winked at becca! i fell off my chair laughing and becca banged her head on the desk so much that it was bleeding. she didn't even feel it. my spanish teacher is a friken whore. omfg. in the parking lot, i saw her making out with a guy, then she walks out of that car, goes into another one far from that one, makes out with another guy, then finally, she goes into the last car and has sex with another guy. i found this truley disturbing. so, erm, see you all soon and i hope you are entertained with this story.!**


	7. KEEP IT OR DELETE IT?

**A/N: SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!**

**Haruno Sister's Deadly Reunion**

**may be discontinued and deleted. This is your chance people. Post your review for this chapter telling me why or why not I should delete this story. If you don't want it deleted, if you have any ideas, please tell since I have had a large writer's block for over three months now! If more people want me to keep it, I'll keep it, if more people want me to delete it, then I will. This ends December 30th, 2006. If you get it in late, oh well. Whenever I get on December 30th, I'll see how many want to delete it or keep it. If nobody votes, it'll be deleted because that'll mean nobody bothers to read it anymore.**

**so again, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, TELL ME TO KEEP IT. IF NO REVIEWS ABOUT THIS COME IN, IT'LL BE DELETED, ASAP!**


	8. Revising into 'Someone's Last Breath'

**A/N: I'll be deleting this BUT!! listen and listen good. now, at this very moment besides typing this, the story is being re-written to become more interesting and stuff. so, after the re-writing of a couple chapters, this one will be deleted only after i tell you the new name since 'Haruno Sister's Deadly Reunion' isn't working out that great, i think. well, i hope you're happy! YOU BETTER BE!!!**

**becca out!**

**candice outta here!!**


End file.
